U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,580 discloses what superficially resembles the subject invention. However, only two narrow mirrors are used and the images of the front and the back of the document are exposed upon the microfilm in the comic-mode. That is, one document image is followed by the next, and the next, along the film strip as pictures in a comic strip. The front of each document is in one row and the rear of each document is in a parallel row. This is a rather common mode, since it is easy to accomplish.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,871 discloses only an optical system, but one that does accomplish the cine-mode. That is, one document image is above the other, as are the images on a motion picture film. The front and rear of each document are side by side.
However, large mirrors (six) are employed so that the whole extent of the document is carried through the mirror optical system to the microfilm strip. This makes the apparatus undesirably large.
Means to illuminate the documents or means to demotionalize the image thereof are not shown nor mentioned. Thus, disclosure is incomplete. It may be presumed that a fast strobe flash of illumination would be required, but such is not shown nor mentioned, nor are necessary means to synchronize this illumination with the motions of the documents and the film.